Winx Club: Poor Decisions
by eltf177
Summary: My take on what might have happened if the Wrong Righters tried to redeem the Trix. Rated M for violence.


Winx Club: Poor Decisions

By eltf177

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Winx Club, nor do I make any profit from this story.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This story came about when I was discussing the episode WRONG RIGHTERS from Season 2 (they were a real bunch of obnoxious idiots who kidnapped Diaspro) with a cowriter. The discussion somehow drifted to 'what if they were stupid enough to try and redeem the Trix?' This is my take; no sex but very violent.

This story takes place after the Season 2 episode WRONG RIGHTERS.

"Are you sure we're in the right place?", Darcy asked Icy.

"That's what the information said, those stupid fairies are supposed to be somewhere around here. They're probably taking those moronic pixies home. If we can follow them we can surprise Lord Darkar with their piece of the Codex!"

"Not today, witches!", a voice said.

"Who the hell is that!?", Stormy exclaimed.

Suddenly a group of masked and caped persons leaped from the nearby trees, surrounding the Trix. The Trix saw there were two teenage boys, a teenage girl, a younger boy and a robot. The tallest male spoke. "We are the Wrong Righters, and we are here to stop your evil ways and set you on the path to righteousness!"

That first brought strange looks from the Trix, followed by waves of laughter and even a few tears. "You have got to be kidding!", Icy said through peals of laughter.

"Stars, please tell me your mother's dressed you that way!", Darcy barely managed to get out.

"What a bunch of morons!", Stormy barely got out. There were actual tears falling from her eyes, she was laughing so hard.

"Nonetheless, prepare to be brought into the light!", yelled another of the caped figures.

Darcy finally managed to stop laughing. She motioned for Icy and Stormy to close their eyes. "No, I think not. You need to see the darkness", Darcy said waving her hands. "Optical Darkness!"

One of her more powerful spells, the four caped figures were taken by surprise and instantly blinded. Stormy never hesitated but immediately conjured up and sent a ball of lightning flying at the robot. It connected and the robot literally fell to pieces. "Darcy, I didn't know you could cast that spell on more than one person!", Stormy exclaimed.

"Been practicing", Darcy said proudly. "And where did you get that new spell?"

"Been practicing too", Stormy said proudly.

Icy actually smiled at that. The three of them had come a long way since Lord Darkar broke them out of Lighthaven. She had no doubt they would prove themselves worthy of him.

Icy stepped forward. "Why don't you just chill out?!" She waved her hand and the four figures crashed to the ground, each covered in a thin sheet of ice. The Ice Witch put her hand on her chin and thought for a moment. She used her levitational powers to move the frozen bodies next to one another. She then turned to Stormy. "Stormy, dear, I think I overdid it. Why don't you help revive our new friends?"

"Great idea, Icy!" Stormy's hands crackled and lightning shot out. It hit the four figures and the ice surrounding them instantly shattered. Loud screams issued from the figures as the electrical attack burned their flesh.

"Oh dear, Stormy. I do believe you overdid it. Perhaps I'd better cool our new friends off again." Another wave of her hand and the figures were once again encased in a thin coat of ice. She gave a frown. "Darcy, I seem to have overdone it again. Can you help our new friends?"

"I suppose I could. But in this case three's a crowd. I'll leave this in your capable hands." Darcy walked over to a large rock and sat down, preparing to enjoy herself. She knew Icy and Stormy well enough to figure these fools were going to learn a valuable, if very painful, lesson.

Icy wasn't sure why Darcy didn't want to participate, but quite frankly she didn't care either. More fun for us. "Stormy, dear, perhaps you'd better help our friends out again." Stormy created a thunderstorm which hovered over the figures. Massive electrical discharges soon removed the ice and caused further screams to issue from the now-thawed figures.

This continued for quite some time; Icy freezing the bodies, Stormy removing it. The Wrong Righters clothes and the soil surrounding them were now soaking wet and the scorch of burnt flesh was becoming quite noticeable. The figures had long since stopped screaming, just an occasional moan.

Darcy watched this with some interest. These idiots must be something special, anybody else would be dead by now. She spoke up. "Ladies, while this is fun we do need to deal with those stupid fairies and pixies."

Icy was silent for a few moments. She didn't like being interrupted but had to agree with the Dark Witch. "She's right Stormy, first things first. Let's finish this..."

Stormy didn't hold back but let loose with everything she had. Shattered pieces of ice flew everywhere and the bodies writhed with the viciousness of the attack, loud moans issuing from all four.

When the bodies finally stopped twitching Icy raised her hands again. "Ice Coffin!" Instantly the four bodies and some of the pieces of the robot were sealed in a huge block of ice, gleaming in the waning light. "Ladies, let's go!"

Darcy stepped up to the block. She took her index finger, cast a spell and began to trace onto the outer surface. "Darcy, what are you doing?", Stormy asked.

"Might as well let our new friends let others know how well we treated them." When she was finished she joined the others.

The three witches turned away and started to head deeper into the forest to continue looking for the Winx. A ray of light hit the ice block and illuminated the words Darcy had carved into it:

'Never Mess With Witches'

THE END


End file.
